Bunga/Main article
Bunga is a honey badger who is set to appear in The Lion Guard. He is a member of the Lion Guard. Appearance Bunga is shown to be a rather short but stocky character, with a well-rounded physique and small paws. His fur is bright blue, an exaggeration of a real honey badger's coat, and darkens considerably around his chest area. White fur spots the backs of his arms and appears to run up his back in a thick stripe, ending in a pluming white head crest. As far as facial features go, Bunga sports many colors, from the striking pinks of his ears to the thick navy shades of his bushy eyebrows. His nose appears to be a very dark shade of brown, while his eyes are coal-black. Perhaps his most striking feature, Bunga's teeth are somewhat overlarge and distinctly gap-filled. Personality A stark contrast to his rule-following best friend Kion, Bunga is adventurous and always itching for trouble. Though unintentionally so, he is always creating trouble for the Pride Lands, whether he's antagonizing a crocodile or disobediently straying into the Outlands. In addition, he appears to be somewhat disrespectful regarding authority, as seen when he calls Simba "a big ol' scaredy cat" when it comes to the Outlands. Despite these more negative quirks, Bunga is brave in the face of danger, if not a bit hot-headed, and proves to be a great friend to Kion, good-natured and playful. Information The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Bunga and his best friend Kion are goofing around on Pride Rock, where Simba is teaching Kiara about life as a future monarch. Kion's antics with Bunga disturb the two, so they take their game away from Pride Rock and into the heart of the Pride Lands. While playing, the two manage to lose their baobab ball in the Outlands. When Bunga goes to retrieve it, he is attacked by two hyenas, Cheezi and Chungu, who are under Janja's command. Before the hyenas can hurt Bunga, Kion steps in, roaring so loudly that the hyenas drop Bunga, who climbs to safety. Meanwhile, Rafiki and Simba overhear Kion's roar, and the two come to realize that it is time for him to lead the Lion Guard. When Bunga and Kion return to Pride Rock, Rafiki leads them to the Lair of the Lion Guard, where he explains that Scar used to lead the Lion Guard until he lost his powers. Simba then tasks Kion with gathering a new Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands. Bunga and Kion set out right away, and Kion asks the honey badger if he will join the team. Bunga accepts, and his adopted uncles, Timon and Pumbaa, offer him enthusiastic congratulations. Unbeknownst to the friends, they are being spied on by Mzingo, a vulture minion of Janja's, who reports back to his leader about the newly formed Guard. When Janja hears the news, he announces to the clan that they will strike that very night. On the other side of the savanna, Kion has appointed Beshte, Fuli, and Ono to positions on the Guard in addition to Bunga. He gathers the team together and attempts to show them his Roar, but all that comes out is a squeak. Just then, Simba arrives and reacts in horror to Kion's choice of teammates. He insists that the Guard must be made of lions and then berates Kion for treating his role as leader like a game. Not long after this, Bunga calls for Kion's help, shouting that the hyenas are attacking a herd of gazelles. With no time to lose, Kion assembles the Lion Guard, using his paw to gift them each with a special shoulder marking. Together, the five friends attack the hyenas, driving them back into the Outlands. Kion finishes the fight with the powerful Roar of the Elders, and even Janja flees in terror. Simba happens to be watching from a nearby ridge and realizes that his son was wise to have chosen who he chose. He congratulates his son on the victory and accepts this new, brilliant assembling of loyal animals. Relations Voice Actors * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar - (2015) - (film) - Joshua Rush * The Lion Guard - (2016–) - (TV series) - Joshua Rush Trivia * Bunga's catchphrase "Zuka zama!" means "Pop up, dive in!" in Swahili.285041390 Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Pridelanders Category:Protagonists Category:Television Characters Category:Honey Badgers